LOTM: Decimation S7 P14/Transcript
(Murphy is seen walking away from his book as he goes and joins Rose and the others) Rose: Oh hey Murphy! Murphy: Hey Rose. Rose: How was the book? Murphy: Oh it was a very good read. I plan on looking at again real soon. Rose: Well glad you like it so much. Maybe I should get some more books from the library. Murphy: Definitely. Especially ones more geared toward Sci-Fi. Rose: Oh you like Sci-Fi? Murphy: Sure do! Rose: Well, I'll be sure to remember that. Murphy: Thanks Rose. Rocky: Hey Murphy! Murphy: Yeah? Rocky: You wanna play with Grey? Grey: Kitty...! Murphy: Uh sure. Rocky: Great! (Murphy goes over and looks at Grey) Murphy: Uhh, hey there. (Grey puts his tendrils on Murphy's face) Grey: *giggles* Kitty... Murphy: Uhhh, yeah. Rocky: Aww come on Murphy! Try and put some excitement into it! Murphy: Okay. (Murphy then goes and starts playing with Grey) Rose: Aww look at you two! So cute! Murphy: Yep. (Grey then hugs onto Murphy) Grey: Kitty! Rocky: Hey, let me in on this! (Rocky then starts licking Murphy) Murphy: Wha- Rocky! Rocky: *giggles*! (Rocky continues licking Murphy as Grey laughs as well. Rose watches with a smile before the scene cuts to Jack and Yang struggling and yelling in pain as Copper manipulates their blood) Copper: That's right. Yell louder. It's only delaying the inevitable. Jack: GNN!! You...asshole! Scott: Shit, this isn't good! Ian: Scott can't you call Jiro out? Scott: I would but every time I try, this metal squeezes me and I can't focus on it! Ian: Dammit! Copper: Keep struggling kids. It's only making your blood pump faster! Yang: Dammit, this hurts....! Jack: You're....telling me! (Chris is seen fighting against Noob before he kicks him back and looks over at Yang and Jack) Chris: No! (Noob gets up and charges toward Chris who ducks under his attack and opens up a vortex. He reaches in and pulls out a pistol which he uses to shoot Copper in the shoulder) Copper: GAH!! (Copper's attack breaks, freeing Jack and Yang) Jack: *panting* Finally! Yang: Thanks Chris! Chris: No prob- (Noob then goes and stabs Chris in the shoulder) Chris: GNN!! Scott: CHRIS!! Noob: Not today. (Noob kicks Chris to the ground before running over and helping Copper up) Copper: Thanks. Noob:.... (Jack and Yang stand up as Copper opens up a portal) Jack: Hey, where are you going?! Copper: We're leaving. Noob: But don't think this is a victory for you. We will be back. Copper: And we will get the Mind Stone. (The two then turn and enter the portal before it closes. The metal trapping Scott and Ian falls apart before Ian runs over to Chris) Ian: Chris! Chris: Well....That happened. Ian: Hold on, I'll fix you up! (Ian uses his healing powers and heals Chris's wound before he stands up) Chris: *sigh*.... Ian: Better? Chris: Yeah. Thanks man. Ian: No prob. Jack: Jeez Chris, I didn't expect you to pull out a gun during that. Chris: Hey, it was a just a precaution. Jack: Still a surprise. Zach: Holy crap that was crazy. Is this what you guys have been dealing with? Jack: Oh yeah. Chris: Man. Alkorin must be more trouble then we thought. Scott: He sure is. Ian: Jack, are you and Yang hurt by any chance? Jack: Nah. Yang: I mean my body's all tingly now but I don't think I'm hurt. Ian: Well, alright then. Jack: We should probably get home and tell the others about this. Chris: Hey sorry we didn't believe you guys earlier. Zach: Yeah our bad. Yang: Hey, you were a big help out there. We might have been in trouble without you guys. Chris: Yeah. Zach: But hey, one good thing came out of this. Ian: What's that? Zach: *pulls out his phone* I've got some good videos to post to my social media! Chris: Oh yeah! Jack: WHAT!?!? Zach: Oh man wait till Erin see this video! Chris: Hey we'll see you around guys! You need back up, give us a call! *Starts running with Zach* Jack: *Chases* GET BACK HERE!! Scott: Should we stop them? Ian: Nah. They got this. (Yang and Jack run after Zach and Chris as Scott and Ian watch with smiles on their faces) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts